Unscheduled
by Jayno
Summary: SPOILERSS FOR 3x17 Dance with somebody. What happened to Kurt and Blaine when the episode finished?


I haven't written a Blaine and Kurt story for a while but I watched Dance with somebody (one of my favourites from season 3) and got inspired. SPOILERSS FOR 3x17 Dance with somebody. I don't own anything.

As everyone moved to leave after M y love is your love Kurt's phone buzzed once more. Sighing he grabbed it from his pocket. Seeing Blaine's name on the screen he looked around and saw him talking to Artie. Swiping his thumb along the screen he opened the text.

_**Did I tell you that your ass looks hot in those pants?**_

Kurt gasped. Turing his head his eyes met Blaine's. Smiling Blaine winked at him before turning back to talk to Artie. Kurt lowered his head and smiled. Trying not to giggle like a school girl he messed around with his bag for a few minutes. "Blaine? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jumping off the stage Blaine rushed to Kurt. "Did you ah, did you like my text?" Blaine cursed himself for not sounding suave.

"I did." Kurt answered, he lifted his head and was once again greeted by Blaine's face. "I liked it very much."

Rocking forward on this toes the youngr teen kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Let's go to myself." He whispered against Kurt's lips.

"My place is closer." Smiling widely at his boyfriend Kurt grabbed his hand and headed to the doors at the back of the auditorium.

"Bye guys!" Blaine shouted as they left.

Entering the hallway Kurt looked left and right trying to figure out the fastest way to the parking lot. Deciding on left he turned that way pulling Blaine along with him.

"Kurt, Kurt." Blainee laughed. "Sweetie. Slow down."

"Huh?" Stopping Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine stepped cloer. "There's no need to rush."

"Sorry, I just. Your text before Glee and then the one after Glee." He stepped closer. "I really, really want to get you behind closed doors."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Ah huh."

Blaine smiled wickedly. "Let's go."

"Great. My car's not here." Kurt bounced on his toes. "I rode in with Finn because I was so upset."

Blaine stopped in his tracks eyes cast downwards.

"Blaine?" Noticing that Blaine's eyes were staring at the floor Kurt walked back to him. "I'm sorry."

The curly haired boy looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I shouldn't have sung that song." Squeezing his eyes shut he shook his head.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hand with his thumb. "Nuh uh. None of that."

Blaine opened his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go to my place." Not waiting for an answer the senior all but ran out of the school to Blaine's car.

On the ride to the Hudmel residence Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's thigh. From the passenger seat he allowed his eyes to wander over his boyfriends profile. His forehead slightly wrinkled, eyelashes flicking up and down. Kurt hummed apprecitively. Every so often Blaine's pink tongue would peak out to lick his oh so kissable lips. Kurt sighed longingly.

"You okay?" Blaine's eyes flicked to Kurt then back to the road.

"Yep. Just admiring the view."

Grabbing Kurt's hand that lay on his thigh Blaine picked it up and placed a lingerig kiss on his boyfriend's wrist. "I love you Kurt." He mumbled into the flesh there.

"I love you too. So much."

The rest of the time in the car passed with obervations about Booty Camp, hopes the Quinn would walk again and Kurt telling Blaine about the talk he had with his Dad.

"Your Dad truly is amazing." Blaine stated as he pulled into the drive way.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "I'm very lucky."

Jumping out of the car they both headed to the front door. It looked like nobody was home but Kurt called out just in case. There was no answer. Hand in hand they made their way to Kurt's room.

"I just neeed to go to the bathroom." Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and Blaine continued to the bedroom.

Sitting on Kurt's bed Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a text.. Smirking he placed his phone back into his pocket and scanned the room. Post it notes were on everything. Shrugging he took off his shoes and sat in the middle of the bed and waited for Kurt.

"Awwww. Blaine." He heard from down the Hallway. A few seconds later he was standing at his door clutching his phone. He cleared his throat. "Your eyes are beautiful like the sea or the sky. I never know what colour they are but I know when I look into them I am home." He closed his door and walked towards the bed. "That was really sweet."

Blaine shrugged. "It's the truth."

Dropping his phone on the edge of the bed Kurt crawled towards his love. "You are amazing," He crawled closer. "And talented." He kissed his lips. "And beautiful ." another kiss. "And sexy." Pushing himself forward he caused Blaine to fall back onto the bed. The taller boy hovered over him. "And now you're trapped." Kurt smiled cheekily.

Blaine's hands ran up Kurt's arms. "I have no problems with being trapped under you."

Kurt straddled Blaine's legs. "How about now?"

Blaine squirmed a little but shook his head.

Ever so slowly Kurt lowered his body so that his lower half rested again Blaine's "Now?"

Blaine groaned. "K-Kurt?"

"Mmm?" Kurt rocked back and forth ever so slowly.

"Please." Blaine's eyes we scrunched shut.

Kurt looked down at him. "Please what B?"

His eyes flew open. "Kiss me."

Scootching up slightly Kurt's placed his lips on Blaine's. He had inteneded it to be sweet and loving but Blaine had other ideas. It was wet and dirty and one of the hottest things Kurt had ever experienced. Blaine was everywhere. His lips devoured Kurt's and the noises that Blaine was making where sinful. Blaine bit Kurt's lower lip before running his tongue over the spot to sooth it. While he did so both hands ran down Kurt's shoulder baldes, down his back and reseted on his ass where he squeezed. Kurt groaned.

"Mmm I love your ass Kurt." He groaned as he squeezed it once more. "I could watch it all day. I love it wearing anything or nothing." Kurt began rutting against his boyfriend. "Every time I see it I want to fuck it. Just bend you over a table somewhere I have my way with you."

"Oh god." Kurt breathed. "I want you, I want you so much."

Their pulses quickened, their breathing became heavier.

"B-Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"Love, love you."

"Love you too baby."

Moving his hands from Kurt's ass he placed them on either side off Kurt's face. "I love you baby." He panted. "You're it for me. My, my everything." A familiar feeling began to pool in his stomach before he could try to contain it it was over, for both of them. Panting he held Kurt closer to him whispering over and over that he loved him and always would.

Few minutes later on shaking arms Kurt lifted himself off his boyfriend and onto the other side of the bed. "Wow. That was really hot."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah it was."

The boys looked at each other for a few minutes it was silent.

"Ew I feel gross." Kurt pouted at his boyfriend who was laughing at him. Standing up he offereed Blaine his hand and the two boys went to have a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later they returned. Wearing the same clothes they wore to school (thankfully with new underwear.) Grabbing botth of their school bags Kurt walked over to his bed and sat where Blaine had earlier.

"Homework time." Kurt singsonged.

Nodding Blaine sat next to Kurt. Pulling out their homework they sat side by side with their thighs touching. Leaning over Kurt kissed Blaine. "I love you B."

"Love you too baby."

Quietly they worked on their homework stopping every so often to ask the other if a sentence sounded right oor whaat they thought a particualr sentence meant.

Twenty minutes later Blaine cracked his neck and scanned the room. "Hey what's with all of the post its?"

"They are my system for organinsing what to take an what not to take. Pink is stay, Blue go, Red trash and Green humidity controlled storeage. Which reminds me." Jumping up he took the pink sticker off their Prom photo and put a blue one on it. Pink and blue post its in hand he headed back to the bed. Without saying a word he placed a blue post it on Blaine's shirt above his heart and a pink, one on himself in the same place. Grabbing Blaine's hand he placed it over the post it on his own cherst. "My heart stays with you." He placed his own hand on the post it on Blaine. "Your heart goes with me."

"You sure you don't want to put them into humidiity controlled storage?" Not waiting for an answer Blaine kissed Kurt. "It's perfect. I love it."

The two returned to their homework.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Blaine looked up from his history book. "Yeah I'd love to."

"Yay." Kurt clapped his hands together in quick succession.

"Argh you're so cute." Not being able to resist Blaine kissed him once more.

"Just cute?" Kurt pouted.

"I think what we did about an hour ago shows that I think you are way more than just cute." Blaine replied in a tone lower than normal.

The boys stared at each other with eyes wide. Chuckling Kurt shook his head and returned to his homework. Blaine watched him for a few more seconds before doing the same. Half an hour and many longing looks later the bys decided that they had done enough studying.

"Wanna come help me cook dinner?"

"Always."

The boys rushed downstairs to the kitchen where Kurt decided on potato rosti, cherry tomato and cucumber salad and grilled chicken.

Twenty minutes later Burt opened the front door to the sound of laughter and squarking coming from the kitchen. Popping his head in he saw Blaine with a tea towel running after Kurt trying to flick him with it. "Hey boys."

They both stopped.

'Hi Dad."

"Hey Burt."

Burt noticd the two squares of paper hanging from the boys shirts and smiled. One Blue one Pink. Yep they be just fine.

There may be another chapter which will be the texts Blaine sends for the next few weeks.


End file.
